


Не злите домашних привидений

by Leka_Koks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghost Armin, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эрена есть домашнее привидение и оно не хочет, чтобы он шел на свидание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не злите домашних привидений

— Эрен, ты не можешь идти с ним на свидание!

— Это ещё почему? — удивился Эрен, растерянно оглянувшись и окинув взглядом совершенно пустую комнату. Армин часто так делал. Ему, похоже, доставляло удовольствие появляться неожиданно, чтобы напугать Эрена до икоты. Эрену даже начало казаться, что у него появились седые волосы. От страха, конечно же.

В прошлый раз Армин решил отобрать себе его отражение. Это было жутко — в зеркале вместо себя Эрен видел Армина, который дурачился, повторяя за ним все движения. У Эрена тогда мурашки бежали по спине, а Армин смеялся — ему шутка очень понравилась. 

— А вдруг он маньяк? И когда ты отвернёшься, чтобы проверить телефон, он незаметно подсыплет тебе в кофе снотворное, а после заберёт к себе, надругается и убьёт. А тело выбросит в реку. Холодную. Очень холодную реку. 

Эрен разражённо закатил глаза и не стал отвечать. Он как раз выбирал, что ему надеть, когда Армин начал вести себя странно. Пытался отговорить его от свидания с Риваем, хотя прекрасно знал, что Эрен в того давно влюблён. На Ривая хотелось произвести приятное впечатление — чтобы тот перестал видеть в нём того самого одиннадцатилетнего пацана, который закидал его тухлыми яйцами в Хеллоуин. Нет, Эрен не гордился этим поступком, но Ривай тогда повёл себя как мудак, поэтому заслужил. Не отпустил Микасу с ним собирать конфеты, сказав, что она будет сидеть дома; ну, и Эрен просто не сдержался. Подкараулил Ривая, когда тот вышел из дома, чтобы погулять с друзьями, и применил по нему дурно пахнущее оружие. И сейчас Эрен надеялся, что если он наденет светло-голубую рубашку и классические брюки, то его безупречный вид поможет Риваю не вспоминать эту постыдную историю. 

— Такого не будет. Ты же знаешь, что он старший брат моей подруги, Микасы. Я вас знакомил, помнишь? — пробурчал Эрен, перебирая одежду. Может, лучше зелёную рубашку?..

— И почему ты уверен, что он не захочет тебя убить? — спросил Армин, выныривая головой из стенки шкафа. 

Эрен вздрогнул и отскочил в середину комнаты, чуть не отбросив одежду, которую держал в руках. Армин был привидением и жил в его квартире. Эрен дружил с ним уже полгода, но всё никак не мог привыкнуть к таким фокусам. 

— Я же просил тебя так не делать! — укоризненно сказал Эрен и снова полез в шкаф, не обращая внимания на Армина, который начал быстро кружиться. Эрена замутило, но он твёрдо решил не поддаваться на провокацию. 

Армин уже был в этой квартире, когда Эрен сюда заселился. Тогда он как раз окончил школу в Шиганшине и уехал учиться в колледж. Первое время жил в общежитии — но его сосед, Жан, оказался таким придурком, что во время очередной драки они случайно разбили окна в своей комнате и сломали стол. В результате из общежития их выселили. Оба нашли временный приют в квартире Микасы; и вот тогда Эрен и нашёл себе жильё с привидением. Не специально, естественно. 

Квартира была небольшой, но в ней было всё необходимое для студенческой жизни. А главное — арендную плату запросили невероятно низкую. Видимо, из-за Армина. 

Эрен не хотел вспоминать, как несколько месяцев был уверен, что сходит с ума, и не мог спать по ночам. А потом и сам не заметил, как подружился с Армином. И даже познакомил с ним Микасу. И Жана, потому что он начал встречаться с Микасой. Фу. 

Армин мало помнил о своей жизни в мире живых и говорил, что не знает, как оказался в этой квартире. Не помнил, убили ли его, или он умер сам, и не знал, что его держало здесь. Первое время Эрен, естественно, пытался помочь Армину обрести покой, но ничего не вышло. Он читал странные заклинания, найденные в интернете, жёг разную траву, продавцы которой клятвенно уверяли его, что она изгоняла духов. Но Армин никуда не ушёл и даже научился иногда двигать предметы. И немного пользоваться интернетом. А ещё он оказался любителем сериалов. Эрен даже завёл ему аккаунт на Нетфликс*. 

— А ты знаешь, сколько болезней передается только через поцелуй? — спросил Армин низким и грубым голосом — как если бы он был не домашний призрак вроде Каспера**, а какой-нибудь злой дух из фильма ужасов. 

Эрен закатил глаза — выходка Армина была раздражающе детской; и ответил:

— О да. Я не против обменяться с ним несколькими тысячами бактерий, — и засмеялся, слыша, как Армин заворчал: «Это отвратительно! Придурок».

Нет, лучше всё-таки надеть футболку, чем рубашку, в которой он будет чувствовать себя некомфортно... Эрен вытащил из шкафа искомое — внутренне молясь, чтобы у Ривая случилась избирательная потеря памяти, и он забыл «ночь тухлых яиц». Или хотя бы не стал её вспоминать на первом свидании. 

— А если он женат? И у него четверо детей, которых он прячет? А они сидят дома и плачут... и зовут его: «Папа! Папочка!». 

От этой чудаковатой версии Эрен поперхнулся. 

— О боже, Армин, нет! Даже отвечать не хочу, — он покачал головой и натянул узкие джинсы, — надеясь, что они не сильно кричали: «Да, я хочу, чтобы наше свидание закончилось в кровати». 

Армин театрально вздохнул, и отплыл в самый дальний и пустой угол и уткнулся в него носом. Он всегда так делал, когда злился или обижался на Эрена. И обычно сразу начинал…

— Уууууу…

…выть. 

Эрен немного потоптался на месте, бросил взгляд на часы и понял, что если не выйдет сейчас, то точно опоздает. Но оставить Армина в таком состоянии он не мог, иначе тот мог начать стучать по ночам всеми предметами в квартире. Эрен уже был научен горьким опытом. Тем более что он, кажется, понял причину такого поведения.

— Хей, Армин, — Эрен подошел к привидению. Хотелось похлопать Армина по плечу, но Эрен знал, что рука не почувствует ничего, кроме пустоты. — Ты… ревнуешь?

— Нет, — недовольно буркнул Армин и продолжил выть. 

— Слушай, ты всегда-всегда будешь моим другом. И никто мне тебя не заменит. 

— Ты врёшь.

Армин не поворачивался к нему, хотя дверцы шкафчиков на кухне перестали стучать. Хорошее начало.

— Нет. Ты настолько же дорог мне, как и Микаса. Я обязательно приведу Ривая и познакомлю вас. Потому что ты для меня очень важен.

— Обещаешь? — с надеждой спросил Армин, оглянувшись.

— Да, обещаю. Хочешь, включу тебе Игру Престолов***, чтобы тебе не было скучно, пока меня нет?

— Хочу, — Армин быстро проплыл сквозь него к телевизору. Первое время Эрен вздрагивал от ужаса, когда Армин такое проделывал, но теперь уже привык. 

Эрен улыбнулся и пошёл открывать Нетфликс. Не будет ничего страшного, если он слегка опоздает. Ему нужно было помочь своему домашнему привидению. Ривай поймёт.

**Author's Note:**

> * Нетфликс - американская компания, поставщик фильмов и сериалов на основе потокового мультимедиа.  
> ** Каспер - привидение из одноименного фильма Брэда Силберлинга "Каспер".  
> *** Игра престолов - американский драматический телесериал в жанре фэнтези, созданный по мотивам цикла романов «Песнь Льда и Огня» писателя Джорджа Мартина.


End file.
